<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Delight by adavison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296462">Afternoon Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison'>adavison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biscuits &amp; Broomsticks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, F/F, Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut, Fingerfucking, Ice Cream, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight exhibitionism, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make me scream louder than Sybill," she commanded. "If you do, I'll forgo finishing my ice cream and eat you out instead."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biscuits &amp; Broomsticks [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to my wonderful friend and Beta: <a>meditationsinemergencies</a></p><p>And thank you to the mods of Farewell to Summer: 31 Flavors of Smut! This fest has been so much fun!</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Minerva had never been one for ice cream. It was too cold, too sweet, and it melted into a sticky mess way too quickly. As a dessert, it was rather impractical. She’d stick to her shortbread biscuits, thank you very much.</p><p>However, as she sat in Rolanda’s office--cooling charms not even making a dent in the oppressive late August heat--Minerva watched in awe as Rolanda’s dusky red lips wrapped around the silver spoon, tasting the garishly coloured ice cream; her eyes closed in bliss. She thought that she may need to reconsider her position on the creamy treat.</p><p>A muffled moan could be heard through the office door which caused a soft blush to stain Minerva’s cheeks.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want a taste, Minnie?” Rolanda asked, teasingly waving the carton in front of her face. “We’re stuck in this sweltering office until the um…amorous couple leaves. Unless of course, you’d rather interrupt them.”</p><p>“I certainly have no desire to see Sybil getting railed,” Minerva snapped. “And who designed it so your office was only accessible via the broom shed? It’s horribly inconvenient.”</p><p>A loud rhythmic thumping rattled the door on its hinges and chants of, “Yes! Yes! Yes, Severus!” rended the air. </p><p>Rolanda’s eyes grew comically large at the sound. She shifted in her chair and took another large spoonful of the ice cream, making sure to scoop up equal parts orange, pink, and blue. “Man, I did not peg her as a screamer,” she mumbled before sliding the pint across the desk, yet again trying to entice Minerva. </p><p>Minerva fiddled with the spoon. She doubted that she would actually eat the ice cream--Surprise Party, the carton read. It was supposed to taste like a birthday cake with buttercream icing. Why would someone eat one pudding that tasted like another? If one wanted birthday cake with buttercream icing, why didn’t one go get cake? Instead, she asked, “You’ve thought about Sybil having sex?”</p><p>Rolanda chuckled. “And you haven’t?”</p><p>At Minerva’s scandalized look, Rolanda let out a cackle of laughter. “Oh, come on. You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought of what all the professors would be like in the sack. Sybil especially.”</p><p>“I most certainly have not,” Minerva shot back.</p><p>“Not even for a hate fuck?” Rolanda quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>Before Minerva could even respond, Rolanda had invaded her space, sitting astride her lap and trailing kisses along the woman’s pale throat. "You've never thought about pinning her against a wall--any wall--and bringing her to the brink of orgasm over and over again, but not letting her fall?"</p><p>Minerva gasped as teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh just behind her ear. She brought her hands up to gently caress Rolanda's breasts through the fabric of the woman's athletic robes. </p><p>Rolanda hummed in appreciation, leaning into the touch as cries of <em> Harder </em> and <em> Faster </em> could be heard from the broom shed which was just beyond the door.</p><p>She grasped Minerva's hair, freeing it from its severe bun and ran her fingers through the silken tresses. "Make me scream louder than Sybill," she commanded. "If you do, I'll forgo finishing my ice cream and eat you out instead."</p><p>With a wanton moan and a flick of the wrist, Minerva vanished Rolanda’s clothing. The woman’s startled squawk of protest quickly dissolved into her own cry of pleasure as two of Minerva’s long slender fingers ran through her folds, collecting the wetness that had already accumulated there before sucking the fingers between plump lips, groaning at the taste.</p><p>Rolanda lost herself in her lover’s eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, senses on high-alert. That afternoon, she would lose herself in sensations and want nothing more than to drown in the pool that was desire.</p><p>Without warning, Minerva released her fingers with a lewd pop and brought them to her lover’s quim, tracing slow, tortuous circles around the wanting clit. Rolanda cried out and bucked her hips into Minerva’s waiting hand. Rolanda was positively dripping with arousal, and Minerva wanted nothing more than to plunge her fingers into Rolanda’s tight little cunt and fuck her until she screamed. </p><p>However, after years of being with the woman, exploring her body, and having experimented with the best ways to bring her lover pleasure, Minerva waited. Her hand stilled for one long moment before she removed her fingers completely, moving to sharply tap on Rolanda’s clit with her fingertips. The touch sent a jolt of pleasure through Rolanda, and the woman moaned aloud, although Sybill's screams still drowned her out. It was a wonder Severus and Sybill had not drawn attention from the castle.</p><p>Minerva tapped, hard and steady, her touch enveloping Rolanda’s clit and labia, before allowing the woman to grind down onto the heel of her palm. She knew her lover, inside and out. She knew that any moment now, Rolanda would teeter close to the edge and whine for release, begging Merlin and Morgana to let her come, to let her pleasure crest over that peak, but Minerva wouldn’t let her.</p><p>No, her goal was to make her lover scream. And a loud scream was what she was going to get.</p><p>Pulling her lover ever closer, Minerva trailed searing kisses down Rolanda’s throat and chest. She greedily sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue across the raised bud. Rolanda sighed and rolled her hips down into Minerva’s palm, seeking friction, but she felt nothing more than the ghost of a touch on her wanting cunt. She whined aloud as Minerva switched her attention to the other breast.</p><p>The frantic fucking on the other side of the door spurred Minerva on. She wanted Sybil and Severus to know that she was fucking Rolanda. She wanted them to hear her lover call out her name. She wanted the young Potions Master and idiotic Seer to be in awe of her prowess. To know that, even on the wrong side of fifty, Minerva still had it. </p><p>She pulled her mouth away from Rolanda’s breast and gently breathed a stream of cool air against the wet nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman. Without waiting for her lover to catch her breath, Minerva thrust two fingers into Rolanda’s tight heat, expertly crooking them at just the right angle to hit the g-spot with each and every stroke. The heel of her hand grinding into the woman’s clit every time they moved together. </p><p>She felt as Rolanda’s walls began to tighten and spasm aground her fingers. Minerva hummed in delight and began fucking her lover with her fingers hard and fast. Rolanda’s cries increased in volume with every thrust. She was so close. So close to the edge and ready to fall. But had she been loud enough?</p><p>Sensing her lover needed something more, Minerva used her free hand to pluck at Rolanda’s nipples before leaning forward and sinking her teeth into the soft fleshy juncture where neck met shoulder. </p><p>It was like a chord had snapped. </p><p>“Fuck, Minnie!” Rolanda screamed as her orgasm overtook her. The walls of her cunt fluttered around Minerva’s fingers, coating them in her juices. “Merlin, fuck! Oh, Minnie, yes!”</p><p>But Minerva wasn’t done. She didn’t give Rolanda a chance to recover. Continuing her ministrations, she moved her lips up to the woman’s ear, nipping slightly at the lobe. </p><p>“Does shagging like this turn you on Ro?” she asked in a low, sultry voice. “Do you get turned on knowing that there’s someone on the other side of the door who could hear you come on my fingers? Or were you just bored from being stuck in here in this room, listening to them fuck like hormonal teenagers and your competitive side came out?”</p><p>A whimper escaped Rolanda’s lips.</p><p>“Ah,” she hummed, her words lazy while her fingers worked her lover into another impending orgasm. “You want to show those kids what real fucking is all about. You want them to know how much pleasure I can bring you. How I can shatter you with just my fingers and put you back together again.”</p><p>Another whimper and Rolanda was coming again. Her cries echoing off the rafters and instantly silencing the noises coming from the other side of the door.</p><p>Minerva removed her fingers gently as Rolanda slumped bonelessly against her. She smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the woman’s forehead as she heard awkward murmuring from the broom shed and the exterior door slam shut. She was enjoying imagining the lovely beet red that Severus Snape would blush during dinner in the Great Hall that night when the sensation of cool air against her skin snapped her focus back to the present.</p><p>Rolanda grinned down at her, before sliding off her lap and onto the floor. Minerva was just barely able to register that her own clothes had been vanished before Rolanda nipped her lightly on the thigh. The woman chuckled darkly and whispered, “My turn,” before diving in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>